


Meetin' at the Malt Shop

by myhoneybee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Highschool AU, I will add more tags later, M/M, Might be a slow burn, TJ works at a malt shop, Takes place circa 1959~, it's all gay, tj and amber are siblings, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhoneybee/pseuds/myhoneybee
Summary: When the Goodman’s marriage is torn apart, Cyrus and his mother pack up their bags and retreat to Shadyside. In the midst of it all, Cyrus befriends Buffy Driscoll who shows him the ups and downs on the cusp of a new school year - all while enjoying a refreshment at family-owned Kippen’s Malts. Between soirees and several orders of tater tots, Cyrus struggles with a secret crush on the soda jerk that starts to become not-so-secret during a time that’s less than understanding. Will their puppy love be doomed?Meetin’ at the Malt Shop delves into gay teenage romance set in 1959 and is loosely inspired by the Mickey Mouse Club Annette serials.





	1. I Wonder Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined words are 1950s slang. Check the endnotes for a translation.
> 
> Chapter songs // Dion & The Belmonts - I Wonder Why & A Teenager in Love

_Don't know why I love you, don't know why I care  
_ _I just want your love to share_

 

 _Everything was peachy. _ If Cyrus Goodman kept repeating that to himself then maybe he’d start to believe it. When his father admitted to having an affair, he never imagined the toll it would take on his family. At first, his mother, Leslie, argued incessantly through her tears. It went on for what seemed like months, Cyrus caught in the middle of it all. Just when Leslie had enough, she filed the divorce papers. Eventually, their heartbreak carried them all the way back to his mother's hometown of Shadyside where her childhood best friend promised to take them in. Cyrus couldn’t fathom the idea of moving to a new town, but they were limited on options, and he couldn’t disapprove of his mother’s decision. Much to his dismay, Shadyside gained two new residents on that crisp September morning.

 

_Just peachy._

 

Admittedly, if there was one thing Cyrus was looking forward to it was all the warm memories that his mother shared about Shadyside. Her stories of a magical childhood in days-gone-by gave him the strength to pull him through the next couple of days. And as their car turned into the familiar neighborhood - the streets all lined with cookie-cutter homes and fallen golden leaves hugging the sidewalks - Cyrus could feel the charm that his mother spoke so fondly of during their trip. He couldn’t wait for the Halloween Hop in October or the cozy sleigh rides in the winter.

Down the road, Leslie spotted her best friend, Pat Driscoll, waving from her front porch. Instantly, a smile spread across Leslie’s lips when she pulled into their driveway. It was the most to see his mother smile again.  
Hurriedly, Mrs. Driscoll rushed to open the door of their 1955 Chevy Nomad wagon. A moment barely passed, and Pat embraced Leslie in the tightest hug Cyrus ever witnessed. He was happy to see both of them gushing over each other and how they’ve grown so much. Although Mrs. Driscoll was widowed when she lost her husband in the war, she still managed their small ranch and delivery service. It put money in their pocket and kept her only daughter, Buffy, busy when she wasn’t at school.  
From the front porch came Buffy in her vibrant clam diggers, natural curls, and radiant skin kissed by the summer sun. Cyrus let out a light chuckle when she excitedly waved in his direction, eager to help him with the bags from the car. Although he had only spent time with her briefly when they were toddlers, Cyrus could tell he liked her already.

“They’re real gone, aren’t they?” Buffy observed as her mother was lost in conversation with Cyrus’. She was casually chewing a piece of gum and blowing bubbles in between her words.

“I haven’t seen my mom this happy in so long,” He admitted and his grip loosening on the handle of his overstuffed luggage. Buffy noticed him struggle and quickly grabbed the baggage from his hands.  

She popped another bubble, “by the looks of it; we’re practically family now!”

Cyrus welcomed the idea of this new family and followed Buffy inside with the bags.

“Say, you must be downright exhausted from your trip,” she detected when Cyrus was practically dragging himself up the steep stairs.

He rubbed his low grumbling stomach, “and hungry, too.”

Buffy looked over Cyrus’ shoulder and called out to her mom.

“Ma, can we run into town for a bit?”

“Of course!” Pat exclaimed. “Why don’t you pick up a few school supplies for Cyrus while you’re at it.”

“That’d be swell. Ma, you’d get along fine by yourself?”

“You know me. Mrs. Goodman and I have plenty of catching up to do. You run along now.”

Cyrus was delighted to see more of Shadyside with Buffy as his guide, but he didn’t forget to press a light kiss on his mother’s cheek before leaving.

◊◊◊

The two found themselves a couple of blocks away from home, and the walk was just keen that afternoon. Buffy pointed out Shadyside landmarks along the way. In town, Cyrus could see the appeal, it was more sentimental than his home life in the city.  As they walked down the main street, Cyrus eyed the red and golden-hued trees and the quaint, family-owned shops. To the left of the road was an old white gazebo, all covered in vines, beside a patch of the summer’s last sunflowers. The stage seemed big enough for a band and a few crooners.

“The town throws the greatest shindigs at the plaza garden over there. Lots of romancing and fluff.”

She laughed, distractedly kicking small pebbles by her feet. “But beyond that, that’s the snogging park. Lots of my classmates had their first kiss there.”

Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

“Say, have you ever kissed anybody?”

He hesitated to answer at first, but reluctantly replied, “yeah, but it was a bit of a drag.”

Buffy chuckled lightly, “maybe you ought to find somebody who’s cookin’.”

He didn’t know what to make of her statement, but he blushed at the idea. The playground didn’t look that romantic, chipped paint and all, but he took a mental note to ask his mother about it later.

“I can’t wait for you to meet some of my friends!” They walked a bit farther down the sidewalk to a shop with all the latest vinyl records in the window.

“I spend a lot of time here,” Buffy remarked. “Andi’s father owns this shop. She’s my best friend and a real neat girl. I mean, she’ll run your ear off about her beau Jonah, but you’ll see why. They’re going steady for now.”

Something told Cyrus that between Buffy and Andi, he would deal with a lot of boy drama in the future. Not that he minded.

“Her mom is hip. She runs the beauty parlor in town. That’s why I have THE best hair.” Buffy declared confidently. Cyrus faked a frown as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. “By association, you’ve got a swell head of hair, too.”

“The swell hair crew? Huh, I’ll make us some letterman jackets soon,” Cyrus teased. They shared a laugh until something caught her eye. Buffy motioned for Cyrus to match her speed because she wanted to show off the newest addition to Shadyside.

“Over there we’re getting a brand new roller rink. I’m jazzed! Should be opening quite soon I believe.”

“Do you skate?” Cyrus asked, remembering that he didn’t have an athletic bone in his body.

“Oh absolutely,” Buffy mused, rather proud of herself. “But you should see my friend Amber. No better skater than Amber.”

The two continued on their way through town, but neither one of them could ignore the desperate grumble from Cyrus’ stomach.

“You know, Amber’s family owns the local malt shop. It’s one of my favorite places in town.” Buffy recounted, and she linked arms with Cyrus.

“Do they serve tater tots?” He inquired hopefully.

All Buffy could do was smile back, “we’re gonna get along just fine.”

 

◊◊◊

 

Buffy always felt a sense of belonging whenever she heard the familiar jingle of the Kippen’s door. The smell of chocolate invited them in, and Cyrus sighed in relief. It seemed like every young kid in town was enjoying themselves at the Kippen’s Malt Shop and he couldn’t argue that. Cyrus admired the white and mint checkerboard floor which matched the pastel peach walls and heart-shaped metal chairs. A soft glow from the jukebox illuminated the very back of the shop and the chatter of happy customers in sync to the tune. An impressive wall of framed ads for various Carnation and Lady Borden’s ice cream flavors caught Cyrus’ eye. He felt nostalgic… and hungry.

“Well, don’t be shy. Come on in!” beamed the blond on roller skates. Humming along with the music, Amber rolled over to them in time with the song. Cyrus could see exactly what Buffy meant earlier.

“Amber, this is my friend, Cyrus Goodman, he’s a newcomer here.” Buffy introduced the two.

Amber juggled the tray of malts to one hand so she could extend the other to Cyrus. “Welcome to Shadyside, cookie. Your first malt is on me, just let TJ know.”

“I was telling Cyrus here all about your roller skates. Said you’re the finest skater I know.”

As if to show off, Amber twirled around in her mint waitress uniform while somehow not spilling one of the many drinks on her tray. Buffy flashed a thumbs up and escorted Cyrus to the counter where Amber’s brother, TJ, was preparing an order.  

“TJ, start a new tab for my new friend here,” Buffy announced, taking a seat on her usual stool.

“Not even a friendly hello from you, huh Buffy?” The blond boy grinned at her and prepped two clean fountain glasses.

“Hi, TJ,” she said through pursed lips.

“Hi there, Buffy.” TJ rolled up his pressed white sleeves up to his elbows while gesturing over to Cyrus. “You’re new around here aren’t ya?”

“I’m Cyrus Goodman. I’m staying with Buffy for a while.”

“Boy, I didn’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” TJ said as a matter-of-factly.

“Oh, I’ve only been here for a few hours, but my mom is a Shadyside native.” Cyrus elaborated. “It’s a keen place you’ve got here.”

A sense of pride took over him and he winked in Cyrus’ direction. The boy had the softest green eyes that Cyrus had ever seen and a devil-may-care grin. TJ’s blond hair, a Kippen trademark, was greased back underneath his soda jerk cap, though a few loose strands fell over his eye. Despite his best efforts, Cyrus was mesmerized as he watched TJ work behind the soda fountain. Like Amber, TJ was a bit of a show-off, and he threw a glass behind him, which he caught mid-air for flair.

“Don’t do that again, you goof,” Amber hissed as she rolled by to empty her tray. “I swear, you’ve broken three glasses this week.”

TJ dismissed his sister and placed a stack of napkins in front of Buffy. “So, what can I do you for?”

“I had to buy Cyrus the best malts from the worst basketball player in town,” Buffy jabbed with a smug look on her pouty face.

With a sigh, TJ cupped the side of his mouth and barely whispered, “say, don’t be like her, alright?”

Cyrus nodded at TJ’s request and Buffy poked him in the arm.

“Since you’re new in town, the first drink is on me.”

“That’s what Amber said, and I won’t turn down a good strawberry malt if you’ve got it,” Cyrus ordered delightfully, finally appeasing his appetite.

“I’ll have my usual, but double up on the chocolate. Oh, some tater tots, too. Lots of them.” Buffy added with an unwavering look in her eyes.  “And keep them coming!”

TJ shrugged and put in their food order at the kitchen, while he prepared the refreshments. Amber rolled by to pick up more orders that her brother never seemed to keep up with. While she waited, she figured she could catch up with Buffy and Cyrus, and ignore the patron who was trying to flag her down for a refill.

“So, you’re going to school here this fall?” she inquired, trying to gather Cyrus’ attention. TJ passed off the strawberry malt to a very thankful Cyrus who gulped it down just a little too fast.

“I start at Jefferson High next Monday with Buffy,” he replied, his lips resting on his red-striped straw.

“Good deal,” TJ remarked just before handing Buffy her malt.

“It’s a mighty fine school and a nice bunch of kids,” Amber added and met TJ’s pace. Together they quickly filled up her orders and she sped away as the lunch hour demanded her attention. For a moment, TJ rested his elbows on the counter as Amber was too busy to reprimand him for it.

“Jefferson’s got the greatest basketball team in the state, too,” he said with a confident smile.

TJ's remark didn't sit well with Buffy, who criticized, “It would be better if they let me on the team.”

“Ah, come on now. Don’t be bitter.” the soda jerk tsked being, well, a real jerk.

Amber returned and nudged her smug brother’s shoulder to remind him of his company. “Cyrus, got any plans to join the team?”

The brunette boy nearly choked on his drink, “you’re better off without me on the court. I’m not very coordinated.”

When the tater tots had finally arrived, TJ briefly held them hostage. “I’ll give you your food if you promise to cheer from the bleachers. I know Buffy’s never missed a game.”

Buffy scoffed at the boy, and Cyrus added, “It’s a deal.”

Unable to help themselves, the two of them devoured the tots without pause. Amber giggled lightly to herself and came to a sudden realization, “say, what about Cyrus coming to Andi’s party? We’d just love to have him there!”

Entirely amused, Buffy replied after she gulped down her food. “That’s a wicked idea. It’d give Cyrus a chance to meet the gang before school starts.”

“Gosh, I’d love to come, if Andi will have me,” Cyrus spoke up. A back to school party with hip songs and fancy dress up. It was just what Cyrus needed to take his mind off things, and he relished in the idea of dancing the night away, despite the fact that he couldn’t dance all too well. He also sweated easily and he hated being overcrowded, nonetheless, Cyrus was already starting to feel comforted here in Shadyside, and suddenly he couldn’t wait to start the school year.

“Oh, but you’ll need an escort,” Amber pointed out.

Guilt took over Buffy, “I’d go with you Cyrus, but I’ve already agreed to go with someone else.”

“It’s that dreamboat Marty; I’ll take it?” TJ razzed, which earned him a glare from Buffy.

“Well, Cyrus can come with me.” Amber declared, taking pity on the poor boy.

With a huff, TJ stopped scooping ice cream, “hey, what about me? We were supposed to go together.”

“Fine. Since this is so last minute and all, the three of us can go together,” she said decidedly happy with this outcome.

“If that’s the case then Cyrus can tag along with us,” Buffy offered. “Cyrus, do you really want to hang out with these two bickering siblings all night anyway?”

Amber playfully stuck her tongue out at Buffy in protest.

TJ added an extra maraschino cherry in Cyrus’ glass as if to sweeten the deal. “Whaddaya say, Cy?”

Amongst the four of them, TJ and Cyrus stared at one another with shy smiles.

Cyrus could feel his cheeks burning and he hoped the chilly ice cream in his cup would soothe him. The thought of making the scene with TJ and Amber, especially TJ, seemed like the perfect way to kick off the year. He was sure that Buffy wouldn’t mind after all, to which he replied, dripping with enthusiasm, “What time are you picking me up?”

 

 _Each night I ask the stars up above  
_ _Why must I be a teenager in love?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written any kind of fanfiction. Please let me know what I can do to improve.  
> I just wanted to quickly thank the Andi Mack friendom. Each and every one of you continues to inspire me and I felt compelled to write because of you. 
> 
> I still don't know how many chapters will be added, but please check my tumblr for updates. 
> 
> ▹ **1950s slang**  
>  Peachy - good or fine  
> Most - high praise  
> Swell - great or wonderful  
> Crooners - singers  
> Shindigs - party  
> Snogging - to kiss  
> Cookin’ - doing something well  
> Steady - dating  
> Keen - good or great  
> Wicked - cool or awesome  
> Make the scene - attend an event or party


	2. Oh Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Goodman’s marriage is torn apart, Cyrus and his mother pack up their bags and retreat to Shadyside. In the midst of it all, Cyrus befriends Buffy Driscoll who shows him the ups and downs on the cusp of a new school year - all while enjoying a refreshment at family-owned Kippen’s Malts. Between soirees and several orders of tater tots, Cyrus struggles with a secret crush on the soda jerk that starts to become not-so-secret during a time that’s less than understanding. Will their puppy love be doomed?  
> Meetin’ at the Malt Shop delves into gay teenage romance set in 1959 and is loosely inspired by the Mickey Mouse Club Annette serials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined words are 1950s slang. Check the endnotes for a translation.
> 
> Chapter songs // Swingin' On a Rainbow by Frankie Avalon & Oh Boy! by Buddy Holly
> 
> ❉ Please note: this chapter will briefly mention racism in the 1950s. I'm still not sure how in-depth I want to go for this topic. We are so lucky that a show like Andi Mack exists in present-day because these characters and their stories would never be published in the 50s. This thought alone is very disturbing. I will try to be as educated as I can about the subject, but please feel free to express any concerns you may have.

_Never thought that I would fall_  
_Love was not for me_

Buffy dropped the tone arm of the record player to a familiar crackle and pop before her favorite Dinah Washington vinyl played. A quiet evening in would be anything but quiet with _The Swingin' Miss "D"_ playing and Buffy promised Cyrus that she’d help him unpack his bags. It wasn’t much, but Cyrus loved the forest green walls of his new living quarters, and the creaky floorboards reminded him of his old bedroom. He brought out his favorite comforter to make it feel just like home and with the company he kept, it was beginning to feel that way. Now and then Buffy would quietly sing to herself and Cyrus could tell she had a powerful voice.  
  
“You should sing more often,” he casually suggested. Buffy abruptly stopped folding Cyrus’ clothes and snorted.  
  
“You’ve heard me sing, for the last _tiiime_.” she sang, her voice oozing with sarcasm, yet still in key. In response, she tossed a sweater at him.  
  
“I’m serious!” Cyrus interjected and caught the sweater, which even surprised him. “You sound just like Dinah, well, a younger Dinah at that!”  
  
“That’s because I’ve listened to her so many times. She used to be my dad’s favorite.”  
  
Cyrus didn’t want to bring up Buffy’s dad if she wasn’t comfortable talking about him yet. She lost him a year prior, but Cyrus could only assume what she must’ve gone through. It was a conversation worth having later.  
  
The record skipped at the start of the next song, ‘Ev’ry Time We Say Goodbye.’ Hastily, Buffy removed the tonearm and suggested they listen to something else instead. She riffled through her portable record catalog for something completely different, but a lot of her parent’s collection was mixed with hers. Luckily, she remembered the stash from Andi that she kept under her bed and retreated to her room to bring a few options. When she returned, she shielded the labels from Cyrus and dropped the needle.  
  
_"You've got me swingin' on a rainbow_  
_Walkin' around in the rain_  
_Playin' with the raindrops_  
_I'm doin' flip flops_  
_Look what one kiss can do”_  
  
“Frankie Avalon?”  
  
“Yeah, Andi got me into him,” Buffy admitted. “Jonah’s kind of got a Frankie thing going.”  
  
Cyrus furrowed his brows and imagined Frankie, “I’m not sure I know what that means.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you still haven’t met Jonah. You’ll definitely see him at the party,” she affirmed and continued her busy work.  
  
“Buffy, I’m kind of scared,” he continued, “I don’t know what to expect at this party.”  
  
At this rate, neither of them were getting any work done.  
  
“Don’t flip your wig, everyone’s gonna like ya,” Buffy reasoned. “Besides, if anyone gives you any trouble, TJ will knock them out!”  
  
“Knock them out?!” Cyrus yelped.  
  
She peeped the panicked look on her friend’s face and elaborated, “TJ isn’t a bully, I promise.”  
  
“He was kind of catty with you,” he mentioned. “Did you two ever?? Date?”  
  
“TJ!?” Buffy cackled, and Cyrus couldn’t understand why this was so amusing to her. “First off, TJ and I have never and will never date. He’s like an idiot kid brother to me.”  
  
This time she stood up and put her hands on her hips for emphasis.  
  
“Second of all, just because a guy is mean, it doesn’t mean he likes you. And TJ isn’t necessarily mean. Smug? Yes. Mean to me? Never. But I’d like to see him try!” Buffy declared confidently with a chuckle.  
  
“Well, what about Marvin?”  
  
“Marvin?” this confused Buffy, “do you mean Marty?”  
  
“Yeah, that guy,” Cyrus recalled. “What is he to you?”  
  
She was lost in thought. Buffy began to blush, something that Cyrus hadn’t seen yet, and she closed the door to his room for privacy. Curling up on the floor beside him, Buffy hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
“Marty - Oh boy. Truthfully, I never really saw him as anything other than a friend until this summer.” she expressed. “Because everything with him was a challenge. Who can run faster? Who’s the better player? Who’s got the best hair?”  
  
They both laughed briefly, and Buffy continued, “I must sound so corny.”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
She smiled at Cyrus’ reassurance, “It’s hard to describe why you like someone. It’s like explaining why you have a favorite sport, or whether you prefer dogs over cats, or why a song makes your heart burst. You just know, you know? And with Marty, I know.”  
  
Cyrus found comfort in her words and nodded along. It took Cyrus by surprise when Buffy rested her hand on his knee and bluntly asked, “What about you? Do you have a type?”  
  
“That’s not fair,” whined Cyrus. “We were just talking about you!”  
  
“Oh, come on. I just told you that I have a crush on a guy who once cried after I pinched him too hard. Spill!” she inquired, desperate for an answer.  
  
“Buffy, it’s ok for guys to cry, too.” Cyrus retorted with a sniff. “And I don’t know if I have a type.”  
  
“I mean, what do you look for in girls?”  
  
He mumbled the first thing that came to mind, “Eyes.”  
  
“Eyes?!” Buffy guffawed.  
  
Cyrus felt perplexed and didn’t have an honest answer. The only girl he ever dated back home was Iris. She was a girl in his science class who always talked about evolution and dinosaurs. They seemed to hit it off since he found her daily quips amusing and so he obliged when she asked him out to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. But Cyrus quickly realized they were oil and water when the two of them shared the most dispassionate kiss on her front porch. Unless it was homework related, Iris avoided speaking to Cyrus after that.  
  
Now, this alone wasn’t enough for him to swear off girls eternally, but something inside nagged Cyrus that maybe it was. It was enough to convince Cyrus that perhaps it wasn’t what he wanted. And what he wanted was something he had never said aloud to himself. So, maybe for now he didn’t have a ‘type.’  
  
“Cyrus?” Buffy cautioned. “You look a little lost there.”  
  
He lightly chuckled, “sorry, let’s just finish unpacking.”

 

◊◊◊

 

The next morning Mrs. Driscoll served grapefruit and popovers for breakfast and found it ludicrous when Cyrus asked for a cup of coffee. When his mom explained it was a city thing, Pat insisted a growing teen like him should drink his milk instead. With Buffy too busy with chores to help, a very groggy Cyrus carried himself into town desperate for a cup of coffee. He also happened to be a little lost. Normally this would send Cyrus into a certain panic, but he wasn’t caffeinated enough. Now he knew what it felt like to be parched in the desert.

“Hey, Cyrus!” called out a familiar voice. Over his shoulder, Cyrus found Amber, possibly on her way to work, jogging towards him. She had her hair in a ponytail secured with a pink ribbon, and she carried her roller skates by their laces. Amber welcomed him with a smile. “Enjoying some fresh air? It’s so early.”  
  
“Actually, I was looking for some coffee, but I seem to be lost,” He conceded, a little embarrassed.  
  
“Then you can follow me into town! I was planning on going into Bowie’s before work.”  
  
“Bowie’s? That’s the record store, right?” Cyrus questioned.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the one. Have you been yet? I wanted to pick up the new Connie Francis 45, and I was also raring to see Andi.” she said and continued walking by Cyrus’ side.  
  
“Ah, the ever-so-popular Andi, who I have yet to meet.” he sighed. “Buffy shared some photos of them last night.”  
  
Amber bubbled, “She’s an absolute cutie, isn’t she?”  
  
“The most!” Cyrus said with a smile. “Listen, I’ve been thinking about this party—”  
  
“You’re not having any doubts, are you?” she cut him off. “We were really looking forward to going with you. TJ thinks you’re cool.”  
  
“He thinks I’m cool?” he said in disbelief.  
  
“It’s gonna be fab! And if not, we can eat our feelings with gratuitous milkshakes,” she suggested.  
  
Cyrus took Amber’s word for it and calmed his nerves. Besides, Cyrus remembered what Buffy said the night before about TJ, and he let out a light snicker. Amber gave him a side eye.  
  
He smiled to himself when he noticed Amber’s intrigue, “it’s just, Buffy told me that if anyone ever gave me trouble, TJ would knock them out.”  
  
“She told you that?”  
  
For a moment, Cyrus felt maybe he overstepped. Or maybe he was confused with Amber’s accusatory tone. But he didn’t want to worry his new friend or even upset her, so he apologized.  
  
Amber tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and went on, “TJ may be my little brother, but to Buffy, he’s her big brother.”  
  
“What do you mean,” he pressed, nonplussed by Amber. She slowed her pace, feeling the weight of her thoughts.  
  
“The Kippens and Driscolls go way back. We grew up together. When Buffy, TJ, and all of them enrolled at Jefferson High with me, it was the first year they integrated the school. As I said, most of the kids at Jefferson were swell, but of course, there were a few kids who maybe listened to their parents a little too much. I mean, why shouldn’t Buffy or Andi be allowed in the same classroom as us or anywhere for that matter? Anyway, there was an incident that happened at one of TJ’s games. A rival from the other team made an insensitive remark about Buffy, and let’s just say, that kid left the game with a shiner.” she recalled. “TJ had to sit out for the rest of the game, but when he confided in me, he said it was worth it.”  
  
“The ignorance of some people still surprises me,” Cyrus spoke up, he was feeling nauseated as he thought about the bigotry Buffy and Andi faced every day. He thought, if there was anything he could do to make their lives easier, he wouldn’t hesitate.  
  
“I mean, in some states, Andi’s parents aren’t even recognized as a legally married couple, and they’ve got the healthiest marriage that I’ve ever seen,” she countered. “Why should some lumpy politician or stuck up family tell us what’s wrong and right? They all deserve the same kind of respect. I just wish everyone felt this way.”  
  
The two of them finally made it into town, and Cyrus was thankful he bumped into Amber on his way in. He never knew he needed to hear this from Amber, of all people, and at that moment, Cyrus was proud that they were becoming fast friends. He also knew that whenever he saw Buffy next, he’d have to hug her and reassure her that he would also give a piece of his mind to anybody that ever crossed her. But Cyrus was sure that Buffy was capable of handling that herself.  
  
“I don’t want you to think that TJ is some kind of superhero. Far from it. What I’m trying to say is don’t be a toxic influence. I don’t necessarily agree that violence is the best way to deal with any situation,” she convinced Cyrus. “But I must admit, it was great seeing TJ hit that pest—”  
  
“I did what?” TJ interrupted, which startled the two of them. He was jogging to catch up - his blond hair a mess in the September wind, shirt slightly untucked, and cheeks flush from the morning commute.  
  
“You’re late,” Amber said with a judgmental tone.  
  
TJ, though out of breath, still found the energy to huff, “so are you!”  
  
“I’m helping the new guy, what’s your excuse?”  
  
The boy shrugged and tucked in his shirt. He shot a smile in Cyrus’ direction, “hey, Cy!”  
  
“The least you can do is get this kid some coffee,” Amber suggested to her brother. “I’ll be back in about five minutes to check up on him.”  
  
She dipped out and entered Bowie’s before either one of them could even answer. Whenever Amber took on a pseudo-mom persona, all TJ could do was laugh. He loved his sister anyway.  
  
“So,” TJ began, shoving his hands in his pockets. “What was Amber saying about me?”  
  
“Some good and bad things.”  
  
“That’s it?” TJ replied in a demanding voice.  
  
“We spoke about Buffy and Andi. Oh, and the party—”  
  
“Are you backing out?” TJ interrogated, playfully slapping Cyrus’ shoulder. “You’re gonna stand me up?”  
  
“No, no! I’m just a little anxious is all.”  
  
TJ held the door open for Cyrus as the two of them entered Kippen’s Malts. It was rather quiet, the calm before the storm, that Friday morning. Cyrus’ eyes seemed dilated, and TJ knew that look anywhere, so he gestured for Cyrus to take a seat at the counter while he fetched him a cup. Once Cyrus got a whiff of fresh morning coffee he began to feel impatient for TJ to return.  
  
The threat of a throbbing caffeine headache was near approaching when TJ brought out an entire coffee set with his own percolator. At that moment he didn’t know whether to hug TJ or pound down his coffee. He chose the latter. Cyrus was already pouring his second cup when TJ warned him to take it easy, but Cyrus didn’t heed his advice.  
Behind the counter, TJ started to prep for the busy day they were about to have at the malt shop, and he was happy that Cyrus kept him company.  
  
“So, what exactly is on your mind,” he asked while wiping the counter. “Specifically about the party.”  
  
Cyrus sighed into his cup, unable to dodge the question again. “Honestly, I’m a terrible dancer. I just don’t want to be laughed at.”  
  
“Between you and me,” he looked around before completing the statement. When the coast was clear, he finished, “so is Amber.”  
  
“How can that be? Isn’t she an amazing skater?”  
  
“She’s got rhythm, but as soon as those wheels come off she’s got two left feet,” he admitted with some hesitation.  
  
Cyrus took another sip of his coffee, “is that why Amber decided to go to the party with you?”  
  
“Honestly, she just doesn’t like any of the guys at our school, even though they can’t seem to get enough of her,” TJ mentioned apathetically. “Amber’s usually too busy to even date—”  
  
TJ was silenced when the bell chimed, and his sister strolled in with a new vinyl in her hand. Cyrus greeted her happily now that he had his coffee, “I see you got what you wanted. Did you find Andi?”  
  
“Nah,” she pouted. “She’s probably out with Jonah.”  
  
Nonchalantly, TJ motioned for her to join them at the counter, “Cyrus was just telling me that he doesn’t know how to dance.”  
  
Amber hushed her brother and looked at Cyrus with sympathetic eyes. Cyrus didn’t let it get to him because Amber was likely just as bad at dancing as him. There was strength in numbers.  
  
“TJ’s a pretty keen dancer himself,” bragged Amber, taking the stool next to Cyrus. “When we were younger he used to actually compete.”  
  
“Amber…”  
  
“Let me be proud,” she urged. “He was so good at the Charleston, our mom taught him that one, she was a dancer in her day, too.”  
  
“And the jitterbug,” he added with a smirk.  
  
Amber gave Cyrus a knowing look, the kind that meant, ‘are you thinking what I’m thinking?’ She raced to the jukebox to one play of TJ’s recent favorite songs _‘Oh Boy!’_ by Buddy Holly.  
  
_"All of my love_  
_All of my kissin'_  
_You don't know what you've been a-_ missin _'_  
_Oh boy, when you're with me_  
_Oh boy, the world can see_  
_That_ you, _were meant, for me"_  
  
He wagged his finger directly at Amber and jokingly warned, “this is your fault!”  
  
TJ theatrically, jumped over the counter to show off his moves, and boy, did he move. He began with the rock step in time to the music, and as the song picked up, TJ danced the bop. Being supportive spectators, Amber and Cyrus cheerfully clapped along, and they could tell TJ loved the encouragement. It was one thing for TJ to follow a specific dance, but he added a lot of flair with his steps, and he utilized the entire room. On his way around the soda fountain, TJ held out his hand for Amber to join him, but she redirected him to Cyrus who hesitated to take his hand at first. Regardless, TJ persisted and dragged him along to dance the jitterbug. Cyrus didn’t know what his feet were doing because TJ moved so quickly, and he felt dizzy as TJ carried him through the malt shop.  
  
_"Stars appear and shadows a-falling_  
_You can hear my heart a-calling_  
_A little bit a-_ lovin _' makes everything right_  
_And I'm gonna see my baby tonight"_  
  
It was only when TJ circled Cyrus for an underarm twirl, that Cyrus started to feel very queasy. The panic started to set in. Oh, why had he gulped down so much coffee? If TJ didn’t let go of his hand at that moment, Cyrus was going to be sick all over him. Amber could see Cyrus’ eyes start to scramble, but before she could warn TJ, Cyrus fell to the floor. Quickly enough, Cyrus took off his shoe and made use of it. The poor boy retched and upchucked his entire breakfast.  
  
How unlucky Cyrus felt in that moment in front of Amber and TJ. Gosh, they must’ve thought him disgusting, and he was likely to be barred from Kippen’s Malts after this.  
  
Much to Cyrus’ surprise, TJ knelt down to gently pat Cyrus’ shoulder while Amber rushed to get him a wet towel.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Cy.” TJ’s hand found its way down Cyrus’ back, it grazed him softly and then reassuringly. Cyrus shivered at his touch. This was mortifying. So, why didn't he hate all this attention?  
  
When Amber returned with the rag, TJ held it to Cyrus’ forehead, which soothed him instantly. Cyrus somehow managed a polite apology and thank you, but he felt like he had a lot to be sorry for. Maybe he could make it up to them, he wondered. But how? If he had been in their shoes, well, they wouldn’t be full of regurgitated food, but if he had been them, he wouldn’t care to see himself again either.  
  
“Cy, you’re going to be just fine. It’s ok.” TJ stressed. “Are you feeling any better?”  
  
He barely had a moment to speak when Amber interrupted, “TJ, mom and dad are going to be here any minute.”  
  
“I’m so sorry. I’ll see myself out.” Cyrus got to his feet without falling over, mostly because TJ was guiding him on his way up. Cyrus considered that a success.  
  
“Don’t be a hero, Cyrus, you’re missing a shoe,” Amber said with concern.  
  
It was unclear if Cyrus was delirious from all the dancing or just souped up on all the coffee, but he felt bold at that moment. Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hand and rested his heavy head on TJ’s supportive shoulder.  
  
“I’ll walk him,” TJ suggested.  
  
“We open in 10 minutes, TJ.” she warned.  
  
“Cover for me?”  
  
She sighed and nodded, happy to oblige. After all, if TJ hadn’t thrown Cyrus all around the parlor, they wouldn’t be in this predicament. Besides, it was kind of cute to see Cyrus nuzzle his head against TJ’s shoulder. He looked comfortable there, and TJ didn’t seem to mind. Just wait till Buffy heard about this…  
Before TJ and Cyrus could make it outside, the Kippen’s door chimed.  
  
“What’s going on here?” demanded a voice. “Is everyone ok?”  
  
Cyrus couldn’t make out just who was standing in the doorway because he felt the room was still spinning. From what he could tell the guy looked somewhat familiar.  
TJ was about to offer an explanation when Cyrus blurted out, “is that Frankie Avalon?”

  
_Oh boy, when you're with me_  
_Oh boy, the world can see_  
_That_ you, _were meant, for me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▹ **1950s slang + references**  
>  Flip your wig - don’t get so excited  
> Sadie Hawkins Dance - a dance where the girls ask the guys to be their date  
> 45 - A 7” 45rpm record  
> Raring - eager or enthusiastic about something  
> The most - high praise  
> Shiner - black eye  
> Dip out - head out  
> Upchuck - throw up
> 
> ❉ As I mentioned earlier I think it is absolutely important to discuss the severity of the times. The 1950s was aesthetically pleasing, but was absolutely disgusting politically. I realize that this is an Andi Mack fanfic and not a political platform, but I cannot write about the 50s and ignore the injustice of that time. In the future, I will also write about homophobia, which is a very personal topic to me (and I am sure many other AM fans). If any of writing comes off insensitive, please let me know what I can do to improve. 
> 
> Once again, thank you to the Andi Mack friendom! You are all so lovely and inspirational. ♡


	3. You're Driving Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Goodman’s marriage is torn apart, Cyrus and his mother pack up their bags and retreat to Shadyside. In the midst of it all, Cyrus befriends Buffy Driscoll who shows him the ups and downs on the cusp of a new school year - all while enjoying a refreshment at family-owned Kippen’s Malts. Between soirees and several orders of tater tots, Cyrus struggles with a secret crush on the soda jerk that starts to become not-so-secret during a time that’s less than understanding. Will their puppy love be doomed?  
> Meetin’ at the Malt Shop delves into gay teenage romance set in 1959 and is loosely inspired by the Mickey Mouse Club Annette serials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined words are 1950s slang or uncommon phrases. Check the endnotes for a translation.
> 
> Chapter songs // Ebb Tide by The Avalons & You're Driving Me Crazy by Tommy Sands

_So I rush to your side like the oncoming tide_   
_With one burning thought, will your arms open wide?_

 

〰〰〰

When Jonah Beck entered Kippen’s Malts that morning, he never expected to see anything so disastrous. First of all, he wasn’t sure why, but TJ was arm in arm with some guy he had never seen before. The new guy looked pretty sloshed whilst TJ grimaced in humiliation. Meanwhile, Amber, partially in waitress get-up, was standing by a shoe full of vomit and holding her nose. It wasn’t exactly what a typical day at the malt shop looked like.   
  
Just when Jonah thought it couldn’t be any weirder, Cyrus, who’s legs shook like Bambi on ice asked, “Is that Frankie Avalon?”   
  
“No, that’s Jonah.” TJ corrected.  
  
Still confused, Cyrus slurred, “who?”  
  
“Jonah Beck.” He waved, though the look of disgust never left his face. “It smells docious atrocious in here.”  
  
The tension and the stench in the room were palpable. Even in his impaired state, Cyrus could tell nobody was thrilled to see Jonah.   
  
“We had a little bit of an accident,” Amber replied. “What can I do for you, Jonah?”  
  
Jonah could sense that Amber was being curt with him. He mimicked Amber and held his nose, “Andi’s over at Bowie’s and asked for you.”  
  
“I’d love to see her, but I’m deep in it right now,” she sighed. “Tell her to stop by later.”  
  
“No can do, Amber. We’re going canoeing in the afternoon.” Jonah explained with a smile. “It’s the last weekend before summer ends.”  
  
“I’m aware,” She didn’t have time for this. Amber realized if she didn’t get all three boys out of the shop that instant, her parents were about to walk in on quite a mess. Shoving them towards the door, she called out to Jonah, “I’ll give her a bell tonight. Have fun.”  
  
The instant the fresh air hit Cyrus, it reinvigorated him. Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of his surroundings and conscious of his missing shoe.  
  
“I’m out here walking in my sock. This is _so me_.” He teased. TJ lightly patted him on the back, happy to see Cyrus back to his old self.   
  
“For a minute you had me worried, Cy.”  
  
“Cy?” Jonah asked through furrowed eyebrows.   
  
This, coming from a guy who regularly said ‘docious magcious’, TJ thought to himself.  
  
“It’s short for Cyrus. Cyrus Goodman.” he corrected. “I would shake your hand, but I’m pretty clammy right now.”  
  
“Odd thing to admit, but alright. Thanks.” Jonah said through a strained laugh. “You new around here?”  
  
“Yup, just got here yes—”  
  
From the other side of the glass, Amber knocked and alerted the boys to leave. The three of them started down the street, leaving Jonah at Bowie’s.   
  
“Will I see you at Andi’s party tomorrow?” Jonah asked before entering the store.   
  
“Wouldn’t miss it!”

 

◊◊◊

 

TJ and Cyrus continued on their path back to Buffy’s - TJ still held on to Cyrus, unsure if he needed the support, but still happy to provide.   
  
“I’m really sorry for what happened back there, TJ.” he pleaded. “I’ll understand if you want to back out of being my escort tomorrow.”  
  
TJ shook his head with doubt, “it seems like you’re just trying to get out of it again.”  
  
“No, I swear I’m not. You saw me dance in there!”  
  
“I did see you dance, but that doesn’t mean you can’t socialize,” he said, shrugging his shoulder in response.   
  
“I literally destroyed my shoe. And the malt shop.” Cyrus cringed. “Poor Amber.”  
  
“That’s never happened to us before, so it was probably bound to happen anyway,” TJ chuckled. “But, hey, don’t sweat it, Cy. As long as you’re feeling better.”  
  
“I am.”   
  
He wasn’t. Truthfully, Cyrus felt vulnerable and gross, but even with one less shoe, he was not panicking. Instead, he held on to TJ just little tighter and enjoyed how the air wafted TJ’s vanilla and peppermint scent in his direction.   
They walked in comfortable silence for ten minutes just enjoying each other’s company and the kiss of autumn at the end of summer.   
  
“Hey,” TJ spoke up. “Wanna play a game?”  
  
Cyrus smiled and replied, “just so you know, I am a master at eye spy!”   
  
“No, I mean, like, twenty questions. You ever play?”  
  
“Oh, I used to be pretty good at dodging questions,” Cyrus replied with confidence. “Ask away.”  
  
“Ok, huh, how about something easy. What’s your favorite color?”   
  
“Red.” That was a lie, but he couldn’t say green because he was looking right into TJ’s eyes.   
  
“Mine’s red, too, like the color of your shirt,” TJ answered.   
  
Cyrus approved, “I will take that as a compliment that we both have great taste.”  
  
“What was the last film you saw?” TJ asked. “I saw Some Like It Hot! It was a gas, and I think that might be my new favorite.”   
  
“I don’t think I’ve seen that one,” Cyrus admitted.   
  
“You haven’t seen it? Cyrus, you gotta!” TJ urged him. “I’ll check the paper if it’s still playing at the cinema. We can go together.”  
  
“Together?”  
  
“Yeah, I wanna see if we laugh at all the same parts.”   
  
“I don’t see why not. Let’s do it,” Cyrus agreed, a smile crept on his lips. Maybe it was just the sickness starting to wear off, but Cyrus felt light as air. “Ask me the next question.”

“But you didn’t answer the last one,” TJ reminded him.  
  
“Oh, I guess not,” Cyrus muttered and kicked a leaf near his foot. “It was Disney’s Sleeping Beauty.”  
  
“You sound embarrassed?”  
  
 _Embarrassed?_ Cyrus countered, “I swear I’m not.”  
  
“What did you think of it? I actually liked the prince for once. Thought he was funny.”  
  
“I liked the music,” Cyrus replied. “I just had a hard time sitting through it.”  
  
For curiosity's sake, TJ asked, “What’s not to like?”  
  
“Nothing, it was a great picture. It was a difficult time for me. The idea of “true love conquers all” just didn’t relate to my household.” he admitted. “I’m not usually this cynical, I promise.”  
  
TJ could see the pained look on Cyrus’ face, and he wondered if he struck a nerve. “If you don’t feel comfortable talking to me about this we can move on.”  
At that moment, Cyrus felt very close to TJ, like he didn’t have to repress any of his feelings. He didn't mind being so open about family life and it wasn’t healthy for him to hold on to it anyway. He wasn’t sure if he could talk to Buffy about this since she lost her dad and maybe she thought he was being ungrateful for choosing to distance himself from his. For now, he appreciated that TJ was there to support him emotionally and physically (literally).   
  
Somehow they had reached The Driscolls, and Cyrus felt ready to collapse. Before they parted ways, TJ asked Cyrus one more question.   
  
“This sort of ties into your last answer, I hope you don’t mind.” he prefaced. After Cyrus nodded, he continued, “do you believe in true love and happily ever after?”  
  
Oh gosh, of all the things to ask, why that? Cyrus felt a lump in his throat and thought to himself; maybe there would never be a happily ever after for someone like him.   
  
Cyrus didn’t have all the answers, he certainly didn’t experience true love, but he didn’t believe it was an all-encompassing magical feeling that defied reality like it was so often portrayed. So, Cyrus questioned, why didn’t love exist between his parents anymore? It dawned on him; perhaps his dad just wasn’t the right person for his mom, just like his feelings about Iris and the Marty thing with Buffy. When you know, you know.   
  
It may have been a loaded question, but Cyrus did after all believe in happily ever after. It wasn’t about believing things would magically work out, but creating a space where they would. True love meant compromise, comfort, and honesty. He also knew he wasn’t going to repeat all of this to TJ who was probably just looking for a simple yes or no.   
  
“Um—” was all Cyrus could mutter before Buffy came out of the house in hysterics.   
  
TJ’s knowing smirk was wiped off his face when he saw her.  
  
“I got a call from Amber. Is Cyrus ok?!” she fretted, charging in their direction.   
  
“Hi Buffy, everything’s swell now!”  
  
But she paid Cyrus no mind and went straight for TJ. As she repeatedly hit him, Cyrus could only get a few words in edgewise between TJ’s laughter and her threats.

 

◊◊◊

 

After an hour soak in the tub and one very long lecture about coffee abuse from his mother, Cyrus sought refuge on the floor of Buffy’s room.   
  
“So, let me get this right, now you have two dates lined up with TJ?” Buffy said in disbelief.   
  
“Who said anything about a date?” Cyrus questioned a little louder than he needed to. “We’re just hanging out.”  
  
“Get with it, Cyrus! I think TJ asked you out.”  
  
He started to feel a cold sweat come on. “No.”  
  
“If you say so.” Denied Buffy, followed by a snicker. “You should’ve seen the two of you today. All goopy for each other. Like the cover of one of those raunchy romance novels, just looking into each other’s eyes.”  
  
Cyrus was just imagining what Buffy saw, but then he didn’t have to imagine because she began to roleplay.   
  
“TJ, thank you for taking me home, you big hunk. You really saved me,” she mocked, imitating a higher-pitched Cyrus voice.   
  
Then Buffy stood on top of her bed to appear taller and deepened her voice, “Oh, it was nothing, Cyrus. You’re so cute, I couldn’t help myself!”  
The worst was the loud, exaggerated kissy noises she made. Cyrus felt mortified. Obviously, none of that happened, but wasn’t it close enough?   
  
Buffy could see her friend was deep in thought and she implored, “Cyrus, don’t get upset, I’m only playing around.”   
  
“I’m not upset, honestly. I’m terrified. Do you think TJ thinks I like him like that?”   
  
“Why would that matter?” she questioned.   
  
Cyrus bit his lip, “I guess it doesn’t.”  
  
His thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Whenever Cyrus thought about TJ, he felt the air whoosh out of him. It was like they were dancing all over again, dizzy and breathless.   
  
“Say, are you looking forward to the party tomorrow?” Buffy asked with a hint of excitement. She began to scour her closet for a decent party dress.   
  
“Surprisingly, I am.”  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow at him, “you are? Did you TJ convince you that you would have a keen time or what?”   
  
“No,” Cyrus deadpanned. “It was actually Amber. She promised milkshakes if things didn’t work out at the party. I trust her logic.”  
  
“Good deal,” she said and held up a lemon yellow picnic dress. “Help me out here?”  
  
Cyrus was surprised that Buffy considered his opinion on girl’s formal wear, but he’d help her anyway. “Too casual.”  
  
She hung up the dress and picked out another one: a red trapeze dress with floral buttons.   
  
“TJ would like that one,” Cyrus insisted.  
  
“I don’t even want to know what that means,” Buffy scoffed and placed it back in her closet. Next, she held up a purple frock, but Cyrus didn’t agree with the tulle. With half her closet on the floor and only a few left on the hangers, she was running out of options. Eventually, they agreed on a simple blue swing dress that she could easily dance around in.  
  
Cyrus felt like he couldn’t focus on the task at hand, no matter how much he demanded it. What Buffy said scrambled in his head like an egg burning on the hot summer sidewalk. Was he really going on “dates” with TJ or were they just having a good time as friends do? Was it even right to ask that kind of thing? Did he see himself like that and furthermore did TJ want him like that? His conflicted thoughts bothered him. It was relentless.   
_  
What to do?_  
  
Then the telephone rang and shook him out of his spiraling thoughts.  
  
“Driscoll residence,” Buffy answered twisting herself in the phone cord. “TJ, how did you get this number?”  
  
Cyrus’ body went into paralysis. What more could TJ possibly have left to say?   
  
Buffy grumbled at whatever response she got from TJ, “Yes, I know! I’m just joking. No, I didn’t forget.” She eyed Cyrus and waved for him to come to the phone. “Just a sec.”  
  
Covering the phone receiver, Buffy whispered, “it’s your boyfriend. He wants to talk.”  
  
After the color drained from Cyrus, he picked up the phone. Buffy pressed her ear against the other side of the receiver to listen with him.   
  
“I—I’m here.” Cyrus softly announced.  
  
“So, I’m your boyfriend now?” TJ teased.  
  
Buffy cupped her mouth to stifle her laughter. Cyrus, embarrassed and enraged, lightly tapped Buffy’s arm. He would have to deal with her later. How was he supposed to recover from this?  
  
So, he faked a laugh and played along, “yeah, can’t wait for our knockout date tomorrow. But how _ever_ are we going to ditch Amber?”  
  
Buffy gestured OK to him when she heard TJ cackle on the other end. For now, Cyrus could exhale.  
  
“Actually, that’s something I wanted to talk to you about, Cy,” he said. “What if I gave you a few pointers tomorrow morning before the party?”  
  
Suddenly Buffy tore the handset away from Cyrus and covered the mouthpiece.   
  
“I’m doing this for your own good,” she hushed and agreed to the lessons for him. Defeated, Cyrus pressed his ear to the phone and listened on with Buffy.  
  
“Buffy, why don’t you and Cyrus stop by at 12 and you can get ready with Amber. Just have Marty pick you up from our place.”   
  
“Darn, I can’t. I already promised I would get ready with Andi,” she stated. “But I’ll make sure Cyrus will be there!”  
  
“No sweat,” he replied, Cyrus could sense TJ was smiling. “I’ll catch you later, Buffy. Tell Cyrus to take care.”  
  
“I will,” she beamed, grinning at him. Buffy seemed like she was about to exult after hanging up, but Cyrus was unnerved by the whole conversation.   
  
“This is mishegoss,” he huffed. “I am never showing my face again.”  
  
“Relax Cyrus. It’s not that bad.”  
  
Cyrus sank into the pillows on Buffy’s bed, just waiting to be swallowed into the cotton, he wanted to disappear. Everything in the room seemed to be mocking him - the mess of party dresses scattered on the floor, the rainbow craft project from Andi, and the prism suncatcher hanging from Buffy’s window. He seemed to have a particular issue with the goofy grin on Buffy’s plush bear as if it kept saying TJ’s name. The room felt smaller and smaller as his thoughts started to catch up with him.   
  
Cyrus was barely able to think or breathe or even shut his eyes without a million questions screaming at him. He felt exposed.  
  
“You’re overthinking,” Buffy chastised and joined him on the bed.  
  
“I’m allowed to be like this — I think?”  
  
She nodded silently, letting the boy have his moment. “Cyrus, we’re friends, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” he sighed. “Of course.”  
  
“I wouldn’t agree to something if I knew you couldn’t handle it,” she reassured him.   
  
“It’s not that,” he swallowed. “Everything’s just moving so fast. I mean, yesterday I arrived, today I puked, what’s tomorrow? I’ll possibly break my thumb or something silly. And I haven’t even gone to the party OR school yet.”  
  
“Life’s unpredictable, Cyrus.” Buffy clarified.   
  
“And judgemental.”  
  
“So what,” she retorted, watching Cyrus’ face scrunch up. “What are you so afraid of? Is TJ gonna fall head over heels for you?”  
  
Cyrus joined in Buffy’s laughter, but he couldn’t help but think to himself, _‘what if I do?’_

 

〰〰〰

_You, you're driving me crazy!  
What did I do? What did I do to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▹ **1950s slang + references**  
>  Give her a bell - to call on the phone  
> It was a gas - Fun or a good time  
> Swell - good or great  
> Goopy - a sentimental or romantic mess  
> Raunchy - risque   
> Hunk - attractive person  
> Knockout - delightful  
> Mishegoss - a Yiddish term meaning foolish or senseless behavior
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you to the Andi Mack friendom! You are all so lovely and inspirational. ♡  
> Please let me know how you feel about the length of each chapter. Longer or shorter? Let me know!


	4. You Excite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined words are 1950s slang. Check the endnotes for a translation.
> 
> Chapter songs // Paper Castles by Frankie Lymon & You Excite Me by Frankie Avalon

__ I've seen you at dances.  
_ You've given me glances. Oh.  
_ __ But what are my chances of holding you in my arms?

  
〰〰〰

 

Cyrus felt restless the night before, which carried throughout the next day - restless at breakfast, restless through Buffy’s pep talk, and restless on the way to the Kippen’s. All morning Cyrus silently debated with himself if he made the right decision and when TJ answered the door with his messy quiff hairstyle and worn out pair of  dungarees , nerves be damned, he was going to dance.

The Kippen’s home was modest and smelled of fresh cinnamon cloves. For a brief moment, Cyrus imagined how TJ’s family probably experimented with flavors to make new concoctions for the malt shop. In the den where they held their mini session, the couch and loveseats were pushed aside to create some space for them to move. On one of the rec room tables was a snapshot album, presumably with photos of young TJ in dancing costumes - a must see, if Cyrus survived.

“Before we start, just a few things.”

Cyrus nodded.

“Did you have any coffee today?”

Cyrus groaned, “no.”

“Alright good,” TJ chuckled. “Would like anything to eat? My mom made some caramel breakfast muffins before she went to work.”

“Tempting, but it’s better for you if we wait on those muffins.”

“Do you feel confident enough to dance?”

“What do you think?”

TJ snorted, and he searched through a pile of records. Regardless of Cyrus’ reservations, TJ dropped a record on the turntable —  Let’s Dance with The Three Suns, which he felt was the perfect album to accompany their lesson.

“Place your hand on my waist.”

It was the first instruction TJ had given Cyrus, and he couldn’t do it right. 

“No, don’t hover,” TJ said and forcibly moved Cyrus’ hand to his torso. “It’s okay if you touch me. When you dance with your partner, you have to memorize their body. You have to be in sync.”

Nerves knotted in the pit of Cyrus’ stomach, a knot so twisted you’d think it was a pretzel. Gosh, he was burning up already, and they hadn’t even begun to dance. And when TJ held Cyrus’ left hand in his right, the connection they created felt almost electric - sizzling and alive.

“We’re going to start with something basic called the chicken walk. Think you can handle it?”

Cyrus nodded, although he doubted he could. When they moved, TJ’s eyes locked with Cyrus’, as if to encourage him along. They began to say:  _ you’ve got this Cyrus _ .

“When we’re dancing, it’s only you and me. We are the only two people in the room. It’s just us.”

_ Us. _

“Tonight you will take on the leader position. For now, I’ll lead, but you can practice with Amber later, too.” 

TJ kept his knees bent and instructed Cyrus to watch as he swung his hip out to the left. Cyrus mirrored TJ’s every move, albeit a little slower and out of tune, but he tried his best to keep up. 

_ Slide left, 1, 2, 3, shoulders, hip, 1, 2,3. And back.  
_ _ Slide right, 1, 2, 3, shoulders, hip, 1, 2,3. And back again. _

Though their movements were exaggerated, TJ’s reassuring green eyes never wavered from Cyrus. They were engaged. When the songs changed, so did their pace, and TJ proudly coached him through it all. 

_ Slide right, 1, 2, 3, shoulder, hip, 1, 2, 3. And back.  
_ _ Slide left, 1, 2, 3, shoulder, hip, 1, 2, 3. And back again. _

“Cy, you’re getting the hang of it!” TJ cheered, the boy’s smile seemed to take up his entire face. “And now for a little flair! This is called the Lindy Whip.”

_ Rock step, triple step, walk, walk, triple step.  
_ _ Rock step, trip step, walk, walk, triple step. _

The Lindy Whip had more complex footwork than Cyrus bargained for and he surely didn’t know how he was managing in the first place. TJ just seemed so proud of him, looking on with  _ those _ eyes, and  _ that _ smile. So, even if his footwork was sloppy, he still felt every step with passion. 

_ Rock step, triple step, walk, walk, triple step.  
_ _ Rock step, trip step, walk, walk, triple step. _

Whirling along to the music, TJ unexpectedly twirled Cyrus out and then swiftly pulled him back. It made Cyrus squeal when his back hit TJ hard in the chest. Despite the outburst, TJ held onto him in a tight embrace that rocked them until the end of side A. Breathless, a silence fell over the boys, and the sound of the vinyl pop echoed throughout the room. Neither one of them even cared to flip the record - they just stood still.

Cyrus’ thoughts couldn’t keep up with him.    
_ Is TJ feeling okay? Is he comfortable like this? What are we doing exactly? Hugging? Dancing? What did any of this mean? It’s just a lesson, right? And we’re just friends. Maybe not even that yet. Only dance partners. Yes.  _

TJ squeezed Cyrus’ hand and finally released him. A soft sigh escaped from TJ. 

“Do you think you can do that tonight?”

“Y— yeah,” Cyrus choked out with a slow nod. 

“Okay, now let’s try that again.”

 

◊◊◊

 

Somehow Cyrus had managed to dance successfully without incident — except for when Cyrus accidentally kept stepping on Amber’s toes, but that was expected —  and yet, they found themselves in a different kind of situation now. 

“Come out Cyrus” Amber sang. 

“No.”

There were only thirty minutes left until Andi’s party, and it was a fifteen-minute walk from their place. If Cyrus didn’t leave the bathroom, they would be late. And not fashionably late, like, late enough to miss all the tasty snacks that Andi’s grandma made for them.  This agitated Amber because she wanted to leave a good impression on Andi’s folks. So, of course, Amber kept persisting that Cyrus leave their bathroom. 

“Come out and let us see!” she tried again. 

“No.”

Amber huffed at her younger brother to help. Of course, he didn’t know what Amber expected him to do, so he just pressed himself against the door and said, “Cy, if you don’t come out, I’ll have to go in there.” 

Some kind of noise escaped Cyrus as he quickly stumbled from the bathroom. He begged the two of them not to laugh. 

“This is really the only party attire I have,” Cyrus groaned. “And somehow I’ve outgrown it!”

The boy stood before TJ and Amber in a black suit that just barely fit. His dress trousers were cropped near his calves, and the cuffs of his blazer barely reached past his wrists. 

_ Now what. _

Amber stifled a laugh, hiding behind a lock of her freshly curled blond hair. TJ bit his lip and nudged his sister. If her laughter persisted he, surely, he was about to break. Cyrus looked so defeated, and TJ didn’t want to make matters worse.

“When was the last time you were fitted for a proper suit?” Amber asked when she caught her breath.

“My Bar Mitzvah.”

“Are you telling me you’ve grown that much in two years?” she said in shock. 

Feeling overwhelmed, Cyrus buried his face in his hands and knelt down to peach carpeted floor for stability. Then came a rip. 

_ No. NO. _

“Uh, Cyrus. Don’t move.” TJ warned. “Your p—”

“I KNOW — I know. What do I do?” 

This was Cyrus’ Cinderella moment — stranded in rags just moments before the ball. But where was his Fairy Godmother? Amber fled the moment his pants tore.

“Please go on without me,” Cyrus pleaded. “I’d just be a wet rag. Take Amber out, she deserves it, and I’ll walk home..”

“You worked so hard today and I don’t want you to miss out. We can fix this,” TJ suggested as he knelt down to Cyrus’ level. 

“We’re running out of time to really ‘fix this,’ TJ,” Amber called from the hallway. “Let Cyrus borrow something. You’ve got some decent  threads .”

“I’m not sure he’ll fit.” TJ hesitated. 

But Amber popped her head in to give TJ a look, a look that said, “think of the pineapple tarts!”

They worked quickly to pick something out for Cyrus, although there wasn’t much amongst TJ’s soda jerk uniform and casual clothes. There was, however, one green suit jacket and a pair of charcoal slacks that he wore once to an outdoor party and forgot about. Though Cyrus was skeptical — it was no secret that they had contrasting body types — he tried it on anyway. And boy, he looked boxy. TJ obviously had broad shoulders and stood taller, yet Cyrus could only imagine what TJ would look like if he filled out the ensemble instead.

When Cyrus finished dressing and reunited with them, they gawked at him again. Initially, Cyrus felt like retreating back to the bathroom, but they reassured him he looked swell. 

“It’s — big.” That was all Cyrus could really say. 

“Balderdash, you look adorable, Cyrus!” Amber cheered. “Perhaps I should bring along some safety pins for you.”

Cyrus nodded in response. 

It was the golden hour, and the sun trickled lightly behind TJ, giving him an ethereal glow. With a smile, TJ happily straightened out Cyrus’ collar. It made his shoulders tense up, and Cyrus felt absolutely frantic. Like, the electricity from their dance lesson hadn’t gone anywhere, it stayed at the edges of TJ’s fingertips and shocked Cyrus at the very touch. TJ noticed. 

“You ready?” he linked arms with Cyrus and Amber followed in suit. An overwhelming sense of comfort settled Cyrus’ persistent nerves. How bad could the party be anyway? He learned the dances, dressed the part, and would arrive with two locals (and Buffy, too). There was no way he could go wrong, though his brain kept thinking of ways it could. 

And with that Cyrus grinned, “ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

◊◊◊

 

They arrived at twilight with the  bash already in swing.

The trio was ushered in by Andi’s mother, Rebecca, who was just as “ hip ” as Buffy described. It seemed that Buffy put in a good word about Cyrus, so Rebecca — or Bex, as she preferred —  knew all about him already. But it was Andi who eagerly rushed to the door to welcome them to the party. 

Andi was a doll,  dressed to the nines in a rayon princess dress with a matching chiffon neck scarf. Immediately, she swallowed Amber in a hug, and they were a tangled sea of creme and lilac dresses, each complementing one another. TJ and Cyrus were just background noise at this point with both girls beaming at each other. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all summer,” Andi huffed and squeezed Amber again. “I’m not letting you go for the rest of the night.”

Amber was in a fit of giggles but tried her best to redirect Andi’s love to Cyrus instead. “Andi, you still haven’t met our new friend. This is Cyrus Goodman!”

Finally, Andi released Amber and switched over to Cyrus, who was also engulfed by Andi’s warm hug. “Buffy’s told me all about you Cyrus!”

This was truly not what Cyrus was expecting — being smothered by the party hostess without even saying a word. Was everyone always this friendly?

“You look absolutely radiant, Andi. Thank you for having me!” Cyrus was able to squeak out eventually. 

“Okay, I’ve decided that I’m  _ also _ not letting go of you all night,” she said to him. “Buffy was right about you.”  

TJ cleared his throat, feeling left out, and a little hungry if he was honest. Between dance lessons and getting ready with Cyrus, they didn’t have a moment to chow down on any of the sandwiches he prepped for them. That was Cyrus’ loss because he believed his cucumber dill sandwiches were top-notch. It seemed like Andi had about a million questions coming their way and so he finally cut in, “not to rush you, Andi, but I’m just itching to have some of CeCe’s h'dourves.” 

In reply, Andi teasingly scrunched her face back at him. She cusped Cyrus and Amber’s hand and then lead them into the backyard where all of their classmates were dancing. In the hazy glow of the evening, the lights from the Mack’s backyard beamed with a warm invitation. Andi’s family had a quaint little setup — twinkling lights all agleam, packed to the brim with just about every sophomore from Jefferson High, while a Bobby Darin record set the mood. Buffy and Marty were nearby trying to one-up each other at swing dance. A few kids were huddled around Jonah, who seemed to be the unanimous life of the party. Another boy, Gus, was found by the buffet stuffing his face with prawn rolls. 

Instantly, Andi called over Jonah, who recognized Cyrus even from afar — just a little less sick this time. Jonah’s dimples were his best accessory of the evening, although he did coordinate his outfit with Andi’s dress, a nice touch. 

“ _ Docious _ , you guys made it!” he greeted the lot. “Are you feeling any better since the day before?”

Blood ran to Cyrus’ cheeks in utter embarrassment, “things seem to be looking up.”

Jonah burst out laughing. “Just as long as they’re not coming up,” he teased.

Andi slapped his arm, all jokes aside, she wasn’t going to have any teasing at the party.

“Pay him no mind, Cyrus. I hope you feel better,” she said sympathetically. 

Cyrus was starting to feel anxious, knowing that his cheeks were suddenly flushed, while his hands grew cold. It seemed that word got around fast here in Shadyside. Unconsciously, Cyrus began to bite his lip. 

Just in the nick of time, Buffy and Marty swooped in to save Cyrus who seemed inundated with apprehension. Buffy gave him a nudge and showed off her escort. 

“This is Marty,” Buffy said, pinching her date’s cheek. “You remember, right?”

“Ah, yes. Your sports competition.”

Marty chuckled, “and you’re the boy who puked in his shoe.”

Cyrus laughed with him; he could tell that Marty was harmless. 

“That’s a wicked jacket,” Buffy said warmly. “Wouldn’t you say that the scenery has improved around here since Cyrus arrived?” 

“I’d say he’s one of us now,” replied TJ, waiting for approval. Cyrus’ smile came easily. It was a small reminder that even amongst all these fresh faces, he could find comfort in TJ, Buffy, and Amber - his newest support team. His eyes sparkled, overlooking all his new friends amongst the glimmering lights. He felt a blush creep to his cheeks (again) and he smiled beside himself. And at that moment Cyrus felt something he hadn’t felt in months. The feeling of genuine joy — it felt all new to him.  

“So, is everyone raring to dance?” Andi asked enthusiastically. “I do have a small surprise.”

Andi cleared her throat and asked for her guests’ attention. The record cut with nothing but the crickets to sing a happy little tune.

“Thank you all for coming tonight to the second annual Mack Pack  Shindig . I don’t know about you, but I am ready to kick off the evening!” Andi exclaimed, with a devious smile. No one really knew what she had planned ahead. “Tonight I thought I’d mix things up a bit. I have for each of you a dance card, all you need to do is write down your name.”

Andi and Jonah passed around the dance cards and pencils to each attendee. The dance cards themselves were a typical Andi art piece — heavy lilac and periwinkle cardstock paper with a hand drawn floral trim in silver felt ink. She prided herself on the presentation of it all.

“Once you’ve finished filling out your card, place it in this jar. This is a game of chance. It doesn’t matter who you arrived with, all that matters is who you end up with.”

“What if I accidentally pick myself,” asked Gus who had already filled out his card.

“It’ll be first come first serve,” she answered. 

The crowd became silent as they studied and filled out their cards — some unamused by the idea of spending time without their date. 

“Leave it to Andi to flip up such an old fashioned and bogus tradition.” TJ mused to Cyrus. Although he agreed with TJ, Cyrus felt like he was ambushed. These dance cards were an abrupt way for him to socialize. This was going to be one party he’d never forget. 

 

 

〰〰〰

__ You send me into outer space  
__ You're just the living end  
__ And every time that we embrace  
_ I know you're more than  
_ __ Just a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▹ **1950s slang + references**  
>  Dungarees - pants usually denim  
> Threads - clothes  
> Bash - a party  
> Dressed to the nines - dressed to perfection  
> Shindig - a party  
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you to the Andi Mack friendom! You are all so lovely and inspirational. ♡  
> Please let me know how you feel about the length of each chapter. Longer or shorter? Let me know!


End file.
